


不羁夜

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Billy Batson, conversations between hal and oliver, hal and barry are sex partners
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 所有人都以为哈尔和巴里在一起了，但他们只是炮友对话流，哈尔和奥利的对话，欢乐向
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Hal Jordan & Oliver Queen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	不羁夜

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是炮友转正的故事

“GL，让你约我出来喝酒可真不容易。”

“你说话的语气就好像你根本不愿意来一样，奥利。”

“我本来就不愿意跟你一起喝酒，好不容易劝说了罗伊让他帮我夜巡，我当然更愿意回家陪黛娜。天哪，你知道当黛娜挺着个肚子的时候她看起来有多漂亮吗？她的金发垂在肚子上的时候就他妈该死的像个天使。”

“我似乎忘记了祝贺你要当爸爸了。”

“我已经习惯你这种家伙了，你的脑子里究竟还记得什么东西？”

“誓词——你这辈子都记不住的东西。”

奥利哑口无言。

“好吧，你要喝什么？这一轮我请。”

“算了算了让我来吧，毕竟你这次花光了钱，下次钱包空空地去和你的小男友约会也不厚道。”

“小男友？你该不会是把我和哪个别的宇宙的灯侠搞混了，说吧奥利，你是不是背着我去跟二号地球的阿兰一起混了？”

“别打岔，那个速度很快的金发仔不是你的小男友吗？不要装作一副惊讶的表情，全联盟的人都知道你们是一对。”

“首先，奥利，我和巴里什么都不是。其次，据我所知你还不算是联盟成员吧。”

“哇哦，我们的大飞行员先生居然说话开始变得条理清晰了。我猜我们已经很久没有好好打过一架了，因为你现在的表情很欠揍。”

“好吧，好吧，我承认我是跟巴里有点不为人所知的关系，但这跟你们想象中差别有点大——事实上这也是我约你出来喝酒的原因。”

“我就知道你把我叫出来没什么好事，但没办法，朋友之间就是干这个的，不是吗？”

“这说起来有些糟糕，老友，我也不知道该从哪儿说起......”

“既然你准备说了，就不要在乎从哪里说起了，你要知道的是，不管你从哪儿说起我都会愿意听下去的——总不是你们俩之间的情感纠葛对吗？”

“我和他上过几次床。”

“什么？”

“好吧，也不止几次。我们相当于......固定的性伴侣，你明白吗？意思就是说，我跟他什么情感上的关系也没有。我偶尔从欧阿星回来的时候会睡在他那儿，顺便跟他上一次床。”

“你是当上面那个还是下面那个？”

“这不是重点，奥利，我为你的注意力感到可悲的担忧。重点是，我们俩本来只保持着身体上的关系，在战斗的时候继续当个贴心的好队友。”

“但是？”

“……好吧，当昨天晚上我给他做完清理之后，他半眯着眼睛抱住了我，在我的脖子那儿蹭了蹭，像只金毛犬一样温顺乖巧讨人喜欢——我们从来不会有这种边缘性行为——而我也情不自禁低头吻了他。”

“难道你从来不亲那些约过的姑娘们吗？”

“奥利，他不一样！”

“看吧，这就是问题所在了，你把金发仔视作了完全不同的存在。意思就是说你越过了那条线，对吗？向不该动心的人动心了。”

“随便你怎么说吧，反正事情就是现在这样。”

“我还是很好奇你们......那什么......的频率。”

“一个星期至少两次？”

“我的天，这种关系持续了多久？”

“大概几个月吧，反正不到一年——不算太长对吗？别用那种眼神看着我！”

“所以说......你在这一年时间里，每次回到地球都是和他住在一起，他不仅是你的固定性伴侣，还相当于你的同居对象是吗？”

“是的，就是这样。”

“并且，你还总是会和他一起并肩作战，在他需要你的时候迅速赶到地球。你会在联盟开会之前，从不同地方给他带各种各样的美食。你会在我们一起去极地执行任务的时候，只给他一个人套上一件绿光小棉袄。或许你还会和他聊聊你在各个扇区的见闻，一起躺在沙发上吃披萨饼喝热可可？”

“你把这些描述的太浪漫了。”

“该死的哈尔乔丹，你是不是应该把你的灯戒拿去给老蝙蝠检查一下，看看它是不是带有辐射并且烧坏了你的脑子？拿出你以前四处搭讪女孩们的丰富经验，你怎么事到如今都看不清形势呢？”

“我......”

“天哪，看来你的脑子真的烧坏了。”

“这很难说出口。但......但我想我不只是动心了，奥利，我甚至总会有那么一瞬间，觉得这辈子我都应该和巴里在一起。他真的很适合做一个男朋友，你明白吗？他......他是那么温柔，好像什么事情都不会让他生气，他也总是会向我张开双腿——他让我感到很舒服，各种程度上的。”

“对不起，哈尔，我真的很想泼你一盆冷水。至少他对我可不温柔，你知道他对我有多大的偏见，对吗？特别是我们三个在一起的时候，他根本不会同意我说的任何事。”

“这可与我没有关系。”

“看来我还需要再来几杯酒，这个信息量够我消化好久了。”

“如果你喝的太多，我会送你回家的——至少不会让黛娜担心她孩子的爸爸。说实话，以前总是我们三个人一起在酒吧喝酒。”

“只有你这种怪胎才会不厌其烦地当我和黛娜之间的电灯泡，我们野营的时候也有你，去中城玩的时候也有你，在酒吧喝酒也有你。”

“唉，其实我现在本来应该待在巴里的家里。”

“这就讲完了？我还等着多听些故事的。”

“好吧，这是你自己说的，等会儿可不要觉得我很烦。  
“距离我和他第一次遇见已经很久了，而那甚至是在联盟成立以前。那时我还没有成为绿灯军团的领袖，所以大部分时间还可以待在地球上。我们似乎是因为一起发生在中城有关儿童失踪的案件碰面了，那时他以为我是超人——这好笑极了不是吗？要我说，我们的配色真的很不一样，绿色比红蓝两色好看多了——当时我以为巴里是罪犯，就把他捆了起来，而他用他的能力从我的束缚之中震动了出去。后来，我们发现那些坏人是星际罪犯，总之，再后来我跟他们达成了协议，就成功地把孩子们解救了。他似乎没有见过别的超级英雄，对我的出现异常惊讶，因此我们就顺理成章互相交换了联系方式。有的时候他会带着不同地方的食物来找我，要我说，他吃的东西实在是太甜了，我以为他那种个性的老古板是不会爱吃甜食的。”

“我记得他好像有一次因为没吃饱而晕倒了？这对超级英雄来说实在是太滑稽了。”

“别这么说，奥利。他的能力会消耗掉很多能量，而且那叫急性......嗯......急性低血糖，对，就是这个名字。  
“反正，从那以后我们经常一起搭档打击罪犯，毕竟距离对我们来说从来都是不值一提。那时我只是把他当做一个好朋友，跟你差不多的那种好朋友，而且我们还有过四人约会——或许是五人，因为外加沃利韦斯特那个红发小子。”

“你后来也和那个小伙子搭档过吧，在巴里陷入神速力之后。”

“没错，直到我失去巴里的时候，我才发觉他当年在我的生活中扮演了多么重要的角色。我甚至在现在都能回想起他那件闪电侠制服，那么单薄，甚至没办法挡住什么攻击。他就是那么消失了，只剩下那件制服。  
“很长一段时间里，我都很容易在联盟的集体行动里受到攻击，因为我总是以为我的身后还有巴里可以倚靠，所以也总是掉以轻心地以为他还会来帮我挡住那些敌人的攻击——说实话，我跟沃利的默契真的不怎么样，但那小子跟凯尔相处的意外地还不错。”

“毕竟我们都是老一辈的人了，那些年轻人的世界不是我们能融的进去的。”

“再后来......再后来你也知道，海滨城被毁灭了，多出来一堆‘超人’，我也......”

“我们聊过那些，那不是你的问题，你是被视差怪附身了才会做出那些事，你明白吗？”

“奥利，我试图重塑宇宙时，我想到过巴里，我想重塑一个他，带他回来。我真的很想他，当我拥有那样强大的力量时，我想的竟然是把我的朋友带回来。”

“这种心理很正常，灯侠，你没必要为这些私心感到愧疚。那一年噬日者来到太阳系试图熄灭太阳，你在重燃太阳之前也想带我回来，不是吗？这些看似很自私的想法，让我们成为了更好的人。如果你连自己的朋友都不关心，你又怎样去关心其他那些陌生人呢？”

“谢了，奥利。”

“另外，我还得感谢你原谅我在那时射向你的那支箭。”

“我们那时都太年轻了，老友，我感觉那似乎已经是很久以前的事情了。”

“天哪，你可比我年轻，你这话说的我像是老年人一样——明明我才刚当上父亲。”

“在那时，我点燃了太阳，我甚至感觉到了解脱。  
“在那之前我的手上沾满了无辜者的血，鲜血的红色在我的绿色制服上显得过于扎眼。你一定会知道那有多让人心里不舒服——毕竟我们都是‘绿色制服同盟’。  
“太阳是烫的，但我真的很冷。”

“你需要再来一杯吗？”

“当然。  
“后来我的灵魂从炼狱里被拉了出来。再后来，我的身体也被凯尔找了回来，但我刚复活那会儿，没有人信任我，因为我是作为恶人而死。他们甚至觉得我是死有余辜——或许我还应该庆幸巴里那时候不在，至少他没看见我作为视差魔的样子。”

“这说的确实是实话，我那时候快受够你了。”

“但你还是不得不忍受我，对吗？”

“不用谢我，毕竟我可是奥利弗·奎恩。”

“你模仿老蝙蝠的样子太好笑了。”

他们又喝了几杯。

“我刚复活的时候，我忘记了很多人很多事，而那个时候，我也短暂的失去了对巴里的记忆。就好像，有什么把我的一切从身体里剥离出去了。同样地，我在作为幽灵时的记忆，也不像我亲身经历过的，而像是有什么东西把这些记忆塞进了我的脑子里。”

“那句话怎么说来着，遗忘是一种自我保护机制。”

“奥利......他们仇视我，怨恨我，用语言与攻击刺伤我——包括你。在那个时候我知道自己已经逐渐习惯了，慢慢变得麻木。但当巴里回来的时候，他却给了我一个拥抱。这反而让我不知道该怎么办了。  
“尽管知道我做过什么，他还是用拥抱迎接我，他从来没有用看待异类的眼神看我。我们的关系就像他进入神速力之前一样，而他甚至变得更加温柔了。”

“那你们又是什么时候......搞到一起的？”

“我想想......那次执行了星际任务，我们在瞭望塔的医务室里，我摔断了手臂，巴里正在帮我包扎。然后......你明白吧......他把我摸得起了反应，然后我们就顺理成章......对，就是这样。”

“瞭望塔？！你知道瞭望塔有多少监控，对吗？钢骨、蓝甲虫、神谕、老蝙蝠那个控制狂外加他一家小孩，你知道他们都能看到，对吗？”

“这又不是当时的我该考虑的事情，要知道，巴里真的是个温柔可爱的家伙。奥利，别过度反应了，有的时候人应该做一些越界的事儿。”

“而我认为你天天都在做这些事情。”

“但......他真的很好，我想和他更进一步，但我没办法确定他的想法，我......没办法把握。这太不像以前的我了。”

“哈尔，就我的看法，艾伦那个死板的家伙是不可能在不喜欢你的基础上，跟你保持这样一段长时间的稳定‘关系’。”

“但他和艾瑞丝......”

“你难道不能直接问吗？如果你不主动问，我就帮你打电话问。”

“喂，你什么时候把我手机偷走的？该死，别打那个号码......”

【你好？我是沃利韦斯特！】

“......嗨，沃利......”

【哦天哪，哈尔叔叔！我马上让巴里叔叔来接电话，刚刚我和他正在讨论你呢......该死，我说漏嘴了......哈尔叔叔，我刚刚说话很快你没有听清对吗？】

“我......”

“沃利？我是奥利弗，把你巴里叔叔叫来。”

【他似乎......有点事？】

“没关系，请你帮我转告艾伦，你那个哈尔叔叔想当他男朋友。”

【那正好跟巴里叔叔想的一样，我刚刚就说......】

嘟——嘟——嘟——另外一边传来电话猛地挂断带来的忙音。

“奥利弗·奎恩，你知道你搞砸了一切吗？”哈尔愣了一下，然后把酒杯重重摔在吧台上，站起身似乎要跟奥利吵一架。

但在十几秒之后，酒吧的门被用力推开，冲进来一个满脸通红的金发男人。

☆  
第二天晚上。

比利·巴特森歪歪斜斜地坐在瞭望塔的大圆桌上，埋怨着每周例行的联盟会议，成人身体的双腿让他没办法像小孩那样在空中晃荡着双腿。“我们难道不能在家开视频会议吗？”比利的作业又要写不完了。每次开会的晚上，他都不得不抄弗莱迪的作业，然后再花上一个星期的时间讨好他这个异父异母的弟弟，说服他下周再把作业给比利抄——虽然这也不算什么令人烦躁的事情。

为什么人还没有到齐？他们都到哪里去了？比利鼓起一边嘴，推开会议室的大门准备在大堂里晃荡一圈，却发现一大群正义联盟成员正围在门口，中间被簇拥着的是露出笑容的绿灯侠与低着头被牵着手的闪电侠——比利挺喜欢闪电侠的，因为闪电侠很友好，金色的发尾小尖尖从制服头套下挤了出来，蓝色的眼睛像是天空一样深邃，他也总是露出温暖的笑容。他和比利的共同点是他们都很喜欢吃东西，不过比利没办法像闪电侠一样，一次性吃完那么多披萨饼。

比利走近了一点，想听听他们究竟在说些什么。他们有些吵闹，你一句我一句的，这让比利没能听太清楚。

“你们俩在一起了？”——这是超人的声音，他的声音很温柔，这可能是因为他是太阳之子、钢铁之躯。比利在以前就很喜欢超人，自从他答应去给弗莱迪解围之后，比利更喜欢他了。

“灯侠，你是不是强迫了巴里？”——这是海王的声音。这太酷了，他是一个比利以前从未听说过的海底国家的国王！

“但我以为你们早就在一起了。”——这是神奇女侠的声音。她几乎是比利见过的最漂亮的女人——当然是在见到海后、黑金丝雀、星火、逐星女、烈火、扎坦娜等等超级女英雄之前。

“我也以为。”——钢骨的电子音响了起来。

比利一听到维克多的声音就来劲了，他兴奋地冲向前，甚至差点控制不住自己的能力飞了起来。他激动地差点连话都说不清楚：“我也以为！维克多甚至还给我看过你们的录像......”但他还没说完话就被维克多一记音波炮打飞了。

“B，你知道这是什么情况吗？”——这是比利掉进维克多打开的爆音通道前听到的最后一句话。比利想，这应该是超人对蝙蝠侠说的。


End file.
